A New Beginning
by Snowfluff
Summary: Here comes the thrilling sequel to Secrets and Witnesses. Featherstar's brother, Duskstorm, has just welcomed two new kits with his mate: Mistkit and Cedarkit. Featherstar soon receives numerous visions and warnings from StarClan that tell her that Cedarkit will do something very evil in the future. Snowsong now lives in StarClan, and is soon told to do a very difficult task.
1. Chapter 1

**So here it is-the Secrets and Witnesses sequel! This sequel takes place a couple of seasons, maybe a year or two, after the events of Secrets and Witnesses. I hope you enjoy A New Beginning! It won't be that long, since I would like to know what you think of the sequel. I am thinking of writing Snowstar's POV in first person and in present tense. If you dislike this, please tell me. **

_Featherstar's POV_

"Isn't he wonderful?" Featherstar looked at her niece and nephew. Duskstorm's mate, Sorrelfall, had just kitted. The she-cat was a nice light grey, much lighter than Duskstorm's dark grey pelt. The tom, on the other hand, was a light brown tom with thin, black stripes.

"Yes, they're lovely," Featherstar replied to Duskstorm. "Have they gotten names?"

"The she-cat is Mistkit, you know, she's named after Mistbreeze," Duskstorm murmured. "The tom is Cedarkit,"

"Oh, look Duskstorm! Cedarkit opened his eyes!" Sorrelfall purred. Cedarkit's eyes were a bright blue, and he looked straight at Featherstar.

Featherstar gave out a little gasp, and suddenly the world folded and darkness came. Images flashed in the darkness: Cedarkit, flashing an evil grin. Cedarkit, on top of a cat's body with bloody claws. Cedarkit, now a grown warrior, lifting his head and cackling.

"_DO NOT LET HIM GROW!" _A voice so harsh that it made Featherstar want to cry. "_IF YOU DO, ICECLAN WILL BE DESTROYED FOREVER!"_

Featherstar was thrown out of her little 'coma' and slammed into the nursery wall. There was a loud crack, and the nursery roof and walls collapsed.

_Snowsong's POV - Which will be told from first person!_

I look down at my Clan from far above as my kits, Bramblepaw and Ashpaw - well, now Bramblefang and Ashsong -receive their warrior names. I feel tears slowly roll down my muzzle, splashing onto the fresh earth.

It has been many seasons since I left my beloved mate, kits, and Clan. On my way home from helping Featherstar reunite with her parents, I was attacked and killed.

Later on when I was welcomed into the ranks of StarClan, I found out who the killer was.

Larkflight, my former best friend and now nemesis, who is now trying to get Hawktalon to love her once more.

But it will not work. I visit Hawktalon every night in his dreams. I hunt with him, sometimes calling for our kits to join us, and we have a great time like a normal Twoleg family would have.

However, we are no normal Twoleg family. We are warriors, who have suffered many things that do not please us, and losses that pierce our hearts like a stinging nettle.

"Snowsong," I spin around to see Darkstar, the first leader of DarkClan.

"It's time for your evaluation."


	2. Chapter 2

_Featherstar's POV_

Featherstar yelped in surprise and grabbed Mistkit by the scruff.

"I'll hold up the roof!" Duskstorm screamed, quickly going underneath of what used to be the roof and pushing it up.

"Let's get out! Let's get out, now!" Featherstar shrieked, running out of the nursery and placing Mistkit on the ground. Sorrelfall quickly followed her out. Featherstar rushed back into the nursery to find Cedarkit with his claws unsheathed, releasing Duskstorm from his grasp. Featherstar watched as her brother's dead body slumped onto the remains of the nursery...

"Featherstar? Featherstar?" Her name continuously rang in her head. "Featherstar? Featherstar!"

Featherstar blinked open her eyes to see Duskstorm bending over her, his eyes filled with concern. She got up to her paws to see that the nursery was safe and sound, and that she had apparently collapsed onto the ground.

Cedarkit burst into a fit of laughter, screeching, "That was funny!" Apparently Sorrelfall and Duskstorm thought that his laugh was funny, since they too burst into laughter.

Featherstar gritted her teeth and stalked out of the nursery.

_I'll get him, StarClan, _Featherstar vowed. _I'll get him._

_Snowsong's POV_

I reluctantly follow Darkstar, my paws itching with anticipation. Once a moon, the Council evaluates each and every cat in StarClan, just to check if they haven't developed evil thoughts and assign them tasks to do.

The Council is made up of StarClan's most senior warriors. I guess you could call them the leaders of StarClan.

As I step inside a clearing, I see three cats sitting together on a log. Darkstar pads past me to join the other three.

On the far left sits Icestar, the first leader of IceClan. In the middle is Sunstar, the first leader of IceClan. Right next to him is Darkstar.

"Welcome, Snowsong," The three StarClan warriors spoke in unison.

I kick up some dust and sit down.

"Are you ready to begin your evaluation, Snowsong?"

I nod and Icestar smiles, then closes her eyes.

"I see that you have just watched your kits' warriors ceremony. I sense regret flowing from you. You regret not having much time to spend with them. Yet for some reason you don't feel anger. Why is that, I wonder?" Icestar meows, her eyes still closed.

I don't say anything. Last time I opened my mouth to say something during evaluation, an excruciating pain shot through me.

"She longs to return back to the lake, to her family," Sunstar whispers, his eyes closed too.

"But she respects her destiny and understands why she had to go." Darkstar meows last, opening his eyes and staring curiously at me. A shiver runs through me as Darkstar's piercing gaze land on me.

"This is definitely a first. Many other cats that have gone through this situation have screamed and bawled at us, not understanding why we cut their life line so soon." Darkstar adds, closing his eyes once more

After a few moments of silence, the Council's eyes fly open.

"It is decided." They meow. "Snowsong will be granted the special offer of returning back to the lake as a spirit. She will only be seen if she wants to be seen. She will only be allowed to do this if, and only if," Darkstar adds, looking at me opening my mouth in excitement. "If she agrees to do a very difficult task."

I close my mouth and slump into the forest. I'm not good at doing difficult things. But if it is what it takes to get back to the lake...

"I'll do it."


	3. Chapter 3

_Featherstar's POV_

Featherstar padded up to Cloudfall.

"I'm going to be watching the nursery today," she told her deputy.

Cloudfall blinked. "You've been volunteering for a lot of watches lately. Have you forgotten how to hunt?"

Featherstar paused. She was hoping he hadn't noticed that she'd been tagging onto any nurseyr watches she could. She wanted to check if Cedarkit had killed, injured, or done anything else that counted as evil to anybody of the nursery.

"Whatever. Just go," Cloudfall flicked his tail. Featherstar dipped her head and bounded towards the nursery and stuck her head inside.

_Sorrelfall and Mistkit are safe,_ Featherstar thought, nodding to the sleeping queen and the two kits playing Warrior and Mouse. _I'll just step back and decide to go talk to the elders, then. _

As she slowly withdrew her head, hoping for Cedarkit and Mistkit not to notice her, Cedarkit looked up and squealed with delight.

"Featherstar! Featherstar! Come and see us play Warrior and Mouse!"

Sighing with defeat, Featherstar padded into the nursery and sat in one of the corners. Cedarkit flattened down into a hunter's crouch, with Mistkit acting as though she didn't notice anything.

_Nice hunter's crouch, _Featherstar thought, noticing how straight and flat the young kit was.

Cedarkit pounced and landed heavily on Mistkit and he raised his paw to strike the killing blow...

"Stop! Stop!" Featherstar wailed. "Before any one gets hurt!" Cedarkit blinked and sprang off Mistkit.

"I don't know what's wrong, Featherstar," Cedarkit mewed. "We were just playing Warrior and Mouse."

"Yeah!" Mistkit puffed up her chest. "Cedarkit promised that I would be the warrior next!"

Rolling her eyes, Featherstar stepped outside of the nursery to see Hollycloud, the young medicine cat's face filled with worry.

_Snowsong's POV_

"We have a problem," Darkstar meows, padding towards me. "The tension between DarkClan and SunClan is huge. You've already seen the accusations, I suppose." He points his chin down and looks at me.

I nod. "SunClan accused DarkClan at the Gathering that they were stealing prey. DarkClan rebounded, saying that SunClan was stealing _their _prey. But none of this is true. A rogue has been sneaking into their camps and taking prey for itself. But only StarClan knows, since the rogue takes the prey at night."

"Good," Darkstar's meow is warm with approval. "DarkClan is planning to attack SunClan, while SunClan is planning an ambush against DarkClan at nighttime, which I found pretty funny, you know, because..." Darkstar looks down at his paws with embarrassment. "DarkClan is _dark, _you know, and they're known to fight at night while SunClan is light and they're the ones that are attacking at night, and..." Darkstar clears his throat and looks straight at me once more.

"My point is, you must stop a battle that should not happen. StarClan has foreseen is that if SunClan attacks, many cats from both Clans will die. And then they will suffer from scarce prey, since the battle scared all the prey away. Eventually the two Clans will have to beg to IceClan for help, and nobody, well, at least Sunstar and I, wants to see that. We created the Clans and gave the leaders nine lives for them to be independent and strong. If one battle destroys all that, we will have nothing to do."

"So, all I do is convince the SunClan and DarkClan leaders to not start a battle that will destroy everything StarClan created?" I ask.

"Correct. Just one thing," Sunstar pads down to me, nodding to Darkstar on the way. "You must capture the rogue. Bring him to both Clan leaders, force him to admit. Then there will be no battle, and all will be peaceful."

"You know, I just thought it would be funny if the two Clans had to beg IceClan for help," Icestar calls from the log. "I don't see why we can't try it..."

Darkstar's eyes darken. "If we do, IceClan will think it is superior. The peace and truce that we have placed upon the Clans will be broken, and everything we created will be gone. I believe it is time to go, Snowsong. Your task starts tonight."


	4. Chapter 4

_Featherstar's POV_

"NO! NO! DUSKSTORM!" Featherstar helplessly battled the flowing river. Bubbles formed as she gurgled salty water. Her pelt was lugging her down-her lungs were screaming for air. The dark figure of her brother was bobbing up and down the river.

"DUSKSTORM!" Featherstar woke up to feel raindrops dripping on her neck.

"My den's leaking again. Must inform Cloudfall about this." Featherstar murmured.

She padded outside to see a downpour. It was still moonhigh. Cloudfall was sitting outside, his shining white pelt clinging to his body.

"Hey, Cloudfall, my den is leaking again." Featherstar called.

"So is the warriors den," Cloudfall replied. "Once this rain stops, we'll start rebuilding and patching up the cracks."

Featherstar padded once more in to Hollycloud's den. She remembered what the medicine cat had told her yesterday.

"_StarClan sent me a dream. All I saw was a tuft of fluffy light brown fur. Surrounding it was blood...so much blood."_

Featherstar knew that it had to be Cedarkit. She had told Hollycloud to keep her updated with her dreams.

"Hollycloud?" Featherstar poked her head into the medicine cat's den.

"Featherstar!" Hollycloud rushed to her. "I got another vision. It was the same as before, but this time there were bones and a loud cackles."

"Cackles..."Featherstar murmured. All of a sudden, her mind was yanked out of her body and was now running through another vision.

"_He will kill many before he rises," _The same voice as before rasped. _"You must stop him. ICECLAN WILL BE DOOMED!"_

With that, an acrid smell drifted to Featherstar's nose.

_Snowsong's POV_

I stand at the end of the Thunderpath. _Whoosh. _A Twoleg monster races by. Knowing that my new life as a ghostly spirit and the power of StarClan will protect me, I confidently pad onto the hard, rocky ground of the Twoleg monster.

_Whoosh. _I can hear beeps and loud roars coming from the approaching Twoleg monster. Birds humming to themselves on a nearby tree fly away from sight. Squirrels scurry away.

But I continue to walk across the Thunderpath, barely feeling the Twoleg monster pass through me.

It was another thing that the Council had told me before I left. Since I was now dead, now a spirit, I could walk through anything. Anything could walk through me. Even when I'm in 'solid form', where I make myself seen to everyone in the Clans, I will be able to walk through anything. I am made purely out of air; the last bits of my living soul creating my spirit.

Its not too long before I reach the SunClan camp entrance. My task seems simple - convince two angry Clans to not start a battle that should never exist. I can do that pronto. But that hard part is catching this rogue. Based on the information I have collected from the Council and from nights monitoring the rogue's daily life, the rogue is a known killer that murdered his family and is now weak and starving, and is desperately hanging onto the edge of his life by stealing prey. Killing him will be hard. He's experienced, he's gotten a lot more stronger now that he's had food, and he's a very good fighter and knows quite a few tips on how to kill.

But it shouldn't be hard, I think as I pad through the entrance. I mean, I'm _dead. _I can't die again, right?

My words of assurance aren't so assuring. Darkstar told me this before - even though I'm dead, I can be killed once more. What is left of my soul will be destroyed, and I will fade away from this world forever.

So I have to be careful. Shouldn't be a problem. Careful is my middle name.

As I pad through the SunClan camp, I notice that the sky is still dark. So no cats would come out and try to mess with my investigating.

I immediately pad to the fresh-kill pile that is sitting on top of a tree stump and investigate. When I left StarClan, when it was twilight, this fresh-kill pile was fully stocked with all sorts of prey. Now, half of it is gone and no trace of the rogue is left there, except a leaf that is cleverly stained with DarkClan scent.

I used to think that some other cat in the Clan might have just come and eaten some prey, but I've been watching the SunClan and DarkClan camps lately - no cat has ever left their den to come and eat at the fresh-kill pile.

I poke around the fresh-kill pile, searching through a little hole that is in the tree stump, and I see a snag of dark brown fur. _Great. Evidence. _I eagerly sniff the tuft of fur.

_Yuck!_ I screw up my nose and pull away. This rogue has also been eating some crow-food - he definitely lives in that Ratplace. The Ratplace is infested with evil, smelly rodents and is filled with all sorts of crow-food. The rogue must be really desperate if it wants to eat junk like that.

I leave the fresh-kill pile when it is around dawn and decide to walk over to Patchstar's den. Patchstar is a new leader - he's arrogant, bratty, and very pompous. I'm not a fan of him, but if I really have to go talk to him for the sake of my Clan, I'll do it.

"Patchstar?" I call, nosing my way through some lichen that is hanging over the entrance of his den.

"What," A groggy voice answers. I fully step into the den and blink my eyes three times. _One. Two. Three. _A cold shiver rushes through the body, and I know that I have just entered my solid form.

Jumping back in surprises, Patchstar rubs his eyes to make sure that he isn't hallucinating. "S-StarClan," he murmurs, bowing. "W-what a surprise..."

"You seem to be very rattled that I am here," I speak in what I call 'the StarClan voice'. It's flat and monotonous, yet there is still radiant power surging out from it. "Would you rather like it if I left your den?"

"N-no," Patchstar meows, bending down to lick a couple of chest furs. "Just didn't think you would come."

"I would like to say that StarClan is angry," I continue. "Very angry. Especially with you and Dawnstar. We didn't know that such a beautiful creation that we have made will soon fall apart if you rage onto this battle."

"But StarClan, you need to understand! DarkClan is stealing our prey! Its against the warrior code - we must start a battle!" Patchstar protests.

I simply hold up my paw for silence. "Are you so sure that it is DarkClan? Sure, you find certain bits of evidence that is carrying DarkClan's scent, but are you _really _sure DarkClan is the culprit?"

"There just simply is no other Clan that would take our prey," Patchstar's fur is bristling. "IceClan is far too away, and the evidence that my warriors found make the message very clear: We must start a battle."

"But did you know that its really a rogue that is sneaking into your camp, stealing your prey?" I burst out, breaking my StarClan voice. I am swelling up with anger at this idiotic leader who shuts his eyes and refuses to believe anybody else could have stolen his prey. "Would you like it if I brought him here, force him to confess?"

"I don't want any of that dirty blood in my camp!" Patchstar spits. "Now get out of here, right now!" He bends his haunches and pounces, his unsheathed claws outstretched.

I frantically blink my eyes three times, making me invisible, and flee to the DarkClan camp.


	5. Chapter 5

_Featherstar's POV_

"FIRE!" Featherstar screeched, running outside of the nursery. "FIRE! GET OUT! GET OUT! ELDERS, QUEENS, AND KITS FIRST!"

She skidded to a halt when she noticed that Hollycloud was outside of her medicine den, ripping apart what seemed to be a rotten herb. It was releasing the same acrid smell that Featherstar had scented.

"Are you okay, Featherstar?" Cloudfall padded over, his eyes filled with concern. "Do you need to lie down?"

"I'm FINE!" Featherstar bristled, lashing out at her deputy.

When he backed away, eyes filled with shock, guilt pooled into Featherstar's heart.

She stared down at her paws. What had she done? She seemed like a madcat now. Did she want that? No.

"Best leave Cedarkit alone," Featherstar muttered, curling up in her den. "Alone."

* * *

_A grey cat was running through the woods. He stopped, ears pricked. The cat continued to run, far, far away from what..._

_With a jolt, Featherstar realized that it was the IceClan camp. _Why are you running away? _she thought._

_The cat's eyes were filled with fear. His body seemed tense, like he was expecting attack._

_And attack came. Soon after, another cat stepped into the scene. His body was well-built, with broad-shoulders, razor-sharp claws and burning amber eyes. _

_"NO!" The grey cat screeched, cowering. "YOU STOPPED MY CHANCE!" The new cat roared. "WHY? WHY?!"_

_The grey cat was trembling, but he managed to get out, "For...for...your safety..." It was obvious that he had lied._

_And the new cat saw this. Anger flaring in his eyes, he struck the grey cat with a powerful blow to his neck. The grey cat twitched, blood pouring out of the wound. He was going through a spasm, and yowled in pain. The new cat smiled and stepped back, watching the grey cat die..._

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

Its still around dawn when I reach the DarkClan camp. Crossing the Thunderpath was easy. Fleeing the SunClan camp wasn't.

Now, I know you must think, _But you're invisible! No one can see you! _Well, I'm new to this whole 'invisible form' and 'solid form' thingy. I've only tried it two times - once in StarClan, when Darkstar was training me, and in the SunClan camp. When I turn back to invisible form, it will take me a few moments for me to actually turn invisible. So basically, the whole entire SunClan camp saw me fleeing.

And now Patchstar has waged war against StarClan. Pfff. _Pa-lease. _Like he'll succeed. And...who gave him his nine lives?

Oh, yeah, a bunch of his other ancestors, including Sunstar. I'll have to have a word with him.

As I make my way through the DarkClan camp, I reluctantly pass the warriors den, where my family sleeps. _Later, _I tell myself. I copy what I did in the SunClan camp: Search through the fresh-kill pile.

Like the SunClan camp, half of DarkClan's prey is missing. And again, I find a tuft of dark brown fur. I sniff it, like I did before.

_Crow-food. _I pull back, wrinkling my nose. I confidently pad towards my mother's den, blinking three times.

"Dawnstar," I murmur, stepping into the den. My mother is wide awake.

"S-snowsong?" My mother whispers, stepping closer to me. "Is that you?"

I nod. "Yes, its me," I reply in my StarClan voice. "I have a message from StarClan."

Dawnstar sits down on her nest and licks her paw. "Go on."

I repeat what I told Patchstar. My mother sits in silence while I tell her what StarClan has to say.

"I knew it," Dawnstar murmurs. "My warriors smelt other stuff than just SunClan scent. Crow-food." she screwed up her nose. "Disgusting."

I purr in approval. "But you must know that SunClan is attacking tonight," I warn. "You must stop them first. I've already gotten into a row with Patchstar," I look down at my paws with embarrassment.

"Snowsong!" Dawnstar meows. "Did you offend the SunClan leader?"

"He's too prideful," I mutter, heat rising onto my cheeks. "He refuses to see the truth."

"So he does," Dawnstar replies. There is an awkward silence as we sit in her den.

"Thank you for informing me about this, Snowsong," Dawnstar murmurs, pressing close to me. "I hope I'll see you again. You're welcome to visit Hawktalon, Bramblefang, and Ashsong, if you want."

I nod, happiness blossoming in my chest. Blinking three times, I head outside of Dawnstar's den and decide to visit the warriors den.


	6. Chapter 6

_Featherstar's POV_

"From this day on forward, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Cedarpaw," Featherstar tried her best to keep her voice from being stiff. "Duskstorm will be your mentor." Her gaze flicked over to the dark grey warrior. "I trust that he will pass on as much knowledge that he has learned from his previous mentor."

Featherstar watched as her brother walked up to the middle of the clearing where Featherstar, the new-named Cedarpaw, and Mistkit stood. Father and son quickly touched noses and retreated to the crowd.

"Mistkit," Featherstar's mew was now warmer. She hoped that not many cats had seen this. "You have also reached the age of six moons, and it is time for you to be apprenticed as well. From this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you will be known as Mistpaw. I will be your mentor, and I hope that I pass down all my knowledge to you."

"Cedarpaw! Mistpaw!" The Clan chanted. Featherstar stepped forward to Mistpaw and touched noses with her.

"Cloudfall," Featherstar dipped her head to her deputy. "Please set the patrols."

* * *

_The clearing was deserted. The moon rose high above the sky. The sky yawned sleepily as the first few cats of StarClan began to appear._

How is it night? It was just sunhigh, and I was talking to Cloudfall. _Featherstar thought, looking around. _Cloudfall? Duskstorm?

_She was alone. Featherstar decided to go off and check the apprentice den. It was empty. Blood was splattered all over the nests._

Oh no, _she thought._ Mistpaw...Cedarpaw...Russetpaw...Redpaw...

_"Hello there." Featherstar spun around to see a dark figure. She couldn't see the cat's features._

_"Why did you stop me?" The cat growled. Fear trickled down Featherstar's spine. "S-stop what?" she stammered._

_"You know." The cat snarled. "Why? I know you did it. You convinced him. Its all your fault."_

_The cat raised its paw, claws unsheathed, and struck._

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

I stare off into the distance. There it is. The Ratplace. I'm certain that the rogue lives there. Looking down at the dark brown fur that I brought here, I set off.

The Ratplace is a sad and cold place. An old, weather-beaten, abandoned Twoleg den with many rats there, and the occasional rogue. Once a happy Twoleg couple lived there with a cat named Roger. They lived at the den for a few seasons, but then they moved away. Roger then got angry and went on a massive murdering spree. He gathered followers, mainly rats, and waged war against DarkClan, SunClan, and IceClan for no reason. Eventually, Roger was killed by StarClan, and the rats retreated into the Ratplace.

Blinking my eyes three times, returning back to my solid form, I warily pad through the interior of the Ratplace. Incoming rats are hissing at me, wanting to know what I am doing in their territory.

_What are you doing here? _A shaggy, brown rat with long fangs and glowing amber eyes steps out from the shadows. _You don't belong here. Cat and crow-food don't mix._

"I'm here to find a thief," I say. "Dark brown fur, smells like crow-food."

The shaggy rat points his whiskers at one very dark direction. _Cat is there, _he hisses. _Be careful - cat is dangerous. Can kill you very easily. Though very weak, it still strong.__ Your walking into your death, cat._

"You'll be surprised when you see the outcome," I reply coolly. The rat flicks his tail and retreats back in to the shadows.

The farther I pad in, the more I see what the Ratplace really looks like. Its dark and rather stinky in there, and you can see the rats' glowing amber eyes in the darkness, watching your every step.

I take a deep breath as I stand right in front of the place where the rat told me to go. Looking up at the sky once more, I step inside.

The whole entire place is stunk up with crow-food. Rotten, blackened herbs are laying here and there. Bones of what I'm sure is the rogue's victims are stacked up on the ground.

"Hello?" I call. My voice echoes, and then I hear a big crash. The bones that are neatly stacked fall down and scatter all over the place.

"What are you doing here?" A thick-furred white cat with a dirt-stained pelt steps out of the darkness. I gasp as I focus more closely at the rogue.

"Snowpaw?" The cat steps closer to me. I want to step away, to flee, but my legs are frozen. "Is that you?"

I nervously nod. "Y-yes. Its me, but now I'm Snowsong."

The cat steps even closer to me. I can feel its breath blowing onto my neck.

"Hello again, little daughter."

* * *

So, yeah, the thief turns out to be a she-cat. And my mother. Wow.

I know I told you before that my mother and father are Dawnstar and Thornfrost.

I lied. My real mother and father are the rogues Frost and Shrub. I was born in the Ratplace, but I learned out to swim when I was only two moons old so I could get rid of the stinky crow-food scent on my pelt.

My mother saw that I longed to start a new life. Back then, she was kind and sweet. She let me go. One night, we traveled to DarkClan and told Dawnstar and her mate, Thornfrost, what I wanted. They both accepted me and let me into the Clan. They were to say that I was their daughter.

My father was kind and sweet too. Strict, but nice. Before I left for DarkClan, he taught me a few nifty hunting and training skills. Soon after I left, he was decapitated by a falling beech tree. My mother was there at the scene. She was driven into depression - regret for not being able to push her mate out of the way just in time, wishing that it was her that had died. Frost was never the same after that. She became insane - crazy.

"H-how are you the thief?" I ask.

Frost sighs deeply and sits down on what I think is her makeshift nest. "I killed my parents. My siblings. I killed all the rogues that dare step close to my den. I need to mourn alone." She unsheathes her claws, and in the light I see that they are extremely sharp and long. "I became weak and starving. I don't want to feed on the rats - they're my friends. Or at least I think they are. I made a pact with them - leave me alone, I'll leave them alone. I remembered the Clan that I had dropped you off at. I remember seeing a pile filled with prey, wonderful, wonderful, prey..." Frost's eyes glistened for a moment.

"So one day I traveled to the camp, but I secretly stole the prey. I left a leaf stained with another Clan's scent to make that Clan think that they had stolen the prey. I did the same thing with the other Clan." My mother fixes her eyes on me.

"I've continued to do this for the past few weeks. I have grown stronger. A few days ago, when I made my daily trip to DarkClan, I thought that maybe I would see you. I was careful to rub my fur with DarkClan scent, so no one would know that I was there. I searched the camp - the dens. You were not there. Now its your turn to explain. Where were you?" Her beady, green eyes widen.

I struggle to get out the words. "The...the thing is, Frost, I'm, I'm..." I look down at my paws. "I'm dead."

Frost just blinks. "Okay." she meows simply. "So you're dead. You joined SpruceClan-thing-a-meh-bob?"

"StarClan," I meow impatiently. "But why are you so depressed? Aren't you over Dad's death now?"

"I am." Frost replies. "Over these few weeks when I have been stealing prey, I realized..." Her eyes glow. "I realized that _you _are the one that I miss. I haven't seen you in so long, Snow. Its time you come home."

"My home is now StarClan," I refuse to look at my mother's gaze.

"Can't you persuade StarClan to let you stay here?" Frost's mew is filled with longing.

"I...I suppose." My eyes flick upward. "But I still need to turn you in."

"I understand." Frost meows. "As long as I can stay with you."

I look outside to see the sun rising. "C'mon," I meow. "How about we go now?"


	7. Chapter 7

_Featherstar's POV_

"F-Featherstar? Are you okay?"

Featherstar reluctantly opened her eyes. Her eyelids were sticky and her vision was blurry.

"Y-yeah. I think so." Featherstar stammered. All of a sudden, her vision came back into view. She was facing a black cat, its green eyes filled with concern.

"H-hollycloud?" Featherstar stifled a yawn. "W-where am I? Where's Cedarpaw, Mistpaw...Cloudfall..."

"Erm, well, well, we don't know what happened. After the ceremony, you padded outside of the camp with Mistpaw, Cedarpaw, and Duskstorm. You returned unconscious, and Duskstorm, Cedarpaw, and Mistpaw all said that they were training, and then all of a sudden you wandered out into the woods. Cedarpaw volunteered to go find you. He returned with you knocked out." Hollycloud explained.

"I did?" Featherstar was shocked. At once, suspicion surged through her veins. What if Cedarpaw _purposely _knocked her out, just like in her dreams...

_No. _She was not going to mind Cedarpaw anymore. She was just going to try her best into being the greatest mentor ever, and make sure that her apprentice also worked hard.

"Yeah," Hollycloud replied, her voice uncertain. She cleared her throat. "Anyways, Cloudfall was extremely worried about you while you were unconscious."

"Why would he care." Featherstar meowed tiredly.

Hollycloud blinked. "Well, isn't it obvious?"

"_What's _obvious?" Featherstar stared at the medicine cat. _Is she joking with me? _she thought.

"Cloudfall is very fond of you, Featherstar," Hollycloud meowed serenly. "I thought you would notice by now."

"He...he is?" Featherstar was taken aback. She never really thought of her feelings for Cloudfall - she just thought of him as her deputy, and that was basically it.

Hollycloud let out a _mrrow _of amusement. "Oh Featherstar," she meowed. "How about you get things off your mind and start paying attention! You don't want to break his heart, do you?"

_No, no I don't. _Featherstar secretly thought.

* * *

Featherstar squirmed in her sleep. Her dreams were stained by flashes of Cloudfall - his handsome, white fur, his glowing, firm, but kind amber eyes, his powerful paws...

She suddenly shifted into another dream. Featherstar was in a dark forest with mist hanging over her heads, the trees whispering from branch to branch.

"Greetings, Featherstar." She snapped her head around to see a familiar ginger she-cat.

"Rosestar," A purr rose in her throat. "Its good to see you. I suppose StarClan has approved your application to come and visit me in my dreams?"

"Yes," The former IceClan leader spoke with an edge in her meow. "I don't understand why I have to do this. Its like they can't trust me!"

"Well, for a matter-of-fact, you did murder a ton of cats, including your brother," Featherstar began.

"I get the point!" Rosestar snarled, leaping to her paws. She began pacing up and down. "Its just so _lonely_ here. I'm getting restless. I can't stand staring up at the starless sky _every. single. day."_ Rosestar spat onto the ground.

"I just wish for some company. _Some company! _But noooo, StarClan refuses to help me, and they decide its best to keep me locked up here in this stupid forest." Rosestar's gaze burned into Featherstar's heart. "Remember this Featherstar - follow what you believe is right. Always think about what you do before actually doing it. Or else you might end up here like me. Remember."

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

"GET OUT!" My wits nearly jump right off of my pelt as Patchstar shrieks at me. Even with the proof of Frost, he refuses to see the truth.

"Can't you see?" I meow. "Can't you see the truth? _Frost _has been stealing your prey, not DarkClan. She has been cleverly staining leaves and twigs with DarkClan scent to make you think that DarkClan has been stealing prey!"

"You're just covering up for your slippery little Clan," Patchstar sneers. "Filthy rogue, get out of my Clan! Only true Clan cats are allowed to walk among the ranks of SunClan!"

"Are you a true Clan cat yourself?" I spit back. "You are half-rogue yourself! Go on - admit it!"

Patchstar stares at me furiously and doesn't say a word.

"You are turning your backs against StarClan!" I continue. "You are breaking the code that we so carefully bound!"

"If StarClan truly wanted to stop this war, perhaps they should send someone who is worthy of their own blood!" Patchstar snarls.

"I doubt that you're worthy yourself," I retort.

"I am worthy! I am the great descendant of the magnificent leader, Sunstar,"

"That, my friend, is called over-exaggerating." We all turn our heads to find Sunstar, Darkstar, and Icestar standing together.

Patchstar opens his mouth stupidly and immediately closes it.

Sunstar pads forward. "Why do you think we gave you your nine lives, Patchstar?" he meows. "Because we believed that you were ready to lead a Clan, treat everyone fairly, respect everyones decisions. So far all you have done is spit continuously at our messenger, who is trying so hard, so so hard, to make you open your eyes and clear your vision: Frost the rogue has been stealing your prey."

Throwing a deep look of hatred at me, Patchstar blushes a deep red. "I-I didn't know th-that you cared so much," he muttered.

"Oh, we care!" Darkstar rises o his full height. His massive muscles ripples underneath his sleek pelt. "We don't want everything that we created with so much detail to crumble away because of a pompous, unworthy, stupid little leader." He glares at Patchstar.

The SunClan leader shrinks back into a corner of his den. "Of-of course, master - er, I mean, Darkstar."

Darkstar gives him a small nod and steps back to stand next to Icestar. "Actions like this should be penalized." Sunstar mews. "But we should give this as a warning. Be careful, Patchstar - one more time and you will be asked to step down from your position as leader."

Patchstar hastily licks his paw. "Definitely, Sunstar. I promise I'll do my best. I'll try to reason out with Dawnstar."

"Now." The Council turns to me. "A word outside, Snowsong." I look at Frost, sending her a message that I'll be back soon, and follow the three warriors outside.

"We are extremely proud of you for being able to come this far," Darkstar speaks first. I fidget and stare down at my paws as he speaks. "However, there is one last thing we must discuss. The rogue."

"Y-you can't kill her," My voice wavers. "Or maybe you can. So she can live with me in StarClan."

"She must be punished, Snowsong," Icestar's meow is filled with kindness. "She has brought the Clans into deep arguments - the truce at the Gatherings has frequently been broken."

"Frost will be killed." Sunstar mews gravely. "I am sorry - but the execution will begin in a few moments. I promise that no SunClan cat will notice us. And I can't guarantee that she will be in StarClan. Her sins have been too huge...too huge..."

I stare at the Council. So basically, my mother was going to get killed, and there was a very high chance that I would never see her again.

"Shall I get her?" Darkstar asks. Sunstar nods, and the DarkClan leader vanishes into the den. Soon after he comes out with Frost, who looks nervous. No doubt that he explained to her what was going to happen.

They positioned her onto the ground, Darkstar right on top of her.

Frost blinked. "B-before we start," she meows. "Can I say a few words?"

Darkstar hesitates, but then agrees.

"Snowsong, I'm so sorry I didn't get to know you." Frost mews. "Hopefully...hopefully, I will join you in StarClan." She takes a deep breath, and then mews, "Okay."

Eyes closed, Darkstar raises his paw. His unsheathed claws glint in the sunlight. When he's about to bring it down, I quickly go in between them.

"Stop!" I yell. "You can't kill her!"

But its too late. Darkstar's eyes fly open with surprise as he plunges his sharp claws down into my neck.

Once again, the light flashes white, and then there's nothing but endless darkness.


	8. Chapter 8

_Featherstar's POV_

"Okay then. We're going to be learning the front paw strike today," Featherstar meowed. She gazed around the sandy clearing, and watched as Cedarpaw gently cuffed Mistpaw's ear and she backed away, pouncing on top of her brother.

"Come on, behave," Duskstorm meowed sharply. "Or else we won't teach you the move!"

The apprentices froze, and quickly scrambled off each other. Cedarpaw quickly licked his paw and looked up at Featherstar.

"Right," Featherstar mewed, nodding to Duskstorm. "It is a frontal attack. Slice downward with your front paw at the body or face of your opponents. This move is usually performed with your claws unsheathed, but for now you claws will be sheathed." As Featherstar meowed this, Duskstorm performed the move.

"Cool!" Cedarpaw trilled, raising his own paw and slicing it down on the air.

_Good accurate, powerful blows, _Featherstar thought as she watched the light brown apprentice practicing it on the air. _He'll make a great warrior one day. _

_Don't lose your mind, chica,_ Featherstar was yanked out of her thoughts when she heard another voice hissing into her ear. She was sure that it was the same cat that kept on plaguing her dreams with warnings and visions._ Cedarpaw is only trying to disguise himself. Trick you. _

"Who are you?" Featherstar wondered out loud.

Duskstorm, Cedarpaw, and Mistpaw all stopped training. They stared at Featherstar. "Are you okay, Featherstar?" Duskstorm meowed, edging closer.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine," Featherstar stammered, stepping away. "I-I just forgot that Hollycloud wanted to meet me. Yeah."

With that, she quickly fled the clearing.

* * *

_Unidentified Cat's POV (In First Person)_

"Great job," Rosestar meowed as I landed on the ground.

"Thanks," I replied, swiping a paw over my muzzle. "Doing the belly rake was easy, can we do something harder?"

"Next time," Rosestar promised. "For now, we should do..."

A glowing light descended onto the ground. I stared at it, wondering what it was. The light grew brighter and brighter, until it stopped glowing. In its place was a cat with stars printed in its fur.

"StarClan," I whispered.

"Rosestar," The StarClan cat meowed, ignoring me. "We heard that you have been training other cats once more. Will you ever learn?"

"I promise - I'm not training the cats to rebel against you!" Rosestar's eyes widened. "I-I just want to give them more education..."

"Education comes with a price," The StarClan cat mewed gravely. "The Council is waiting for your evaluation."

Rosestar nervously looked down at her paws. She then looked straight at me. "I'm sorry. When I'm gone, you shall stay in the Dark Forest until I come back. There is a high chance that you may stay here forever. Once again, I'm sorry."

She took a deep breath and touched the StarClan cat. Together they glowed, blazing brilliantly and illuminating the whole entire Dark Forest. And then, they were gone.

Just then, a cat fell out of the sky.

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

I stretch open my eyes and moan in pain. All I see is black and white, and my vision is blurry. Where am I? Am I no longer a spirit? I _must _be. I sacrificed myself to let Frost live! But she could be dead anyway...

"Oh good, you're awake." An unfamiliar voice speaks to me. Who is that? Another cat?

"W-where am I?" I manage to get out. "What happened?"

"You're in the Dark Forest," The voice speaks with a ting of sadness. "Rosestar just got taken away by StarClan, since she was training me."

"Am I still in StarClan?" I mew bitterly.

"I don't think so," The voice replies. "When you fell out of the sky, I touched you. I had a feeling that I needed to pull you out of death's edge in order for your soul to survive. I needed to nurse you back to health. So I did."

"Thank you," I mew gratefully. "Of course - why did I forget what Darkstar told me? When a StarClan cat is killed once more, one other cat must pull that cat out of death's edge in order for the spirit to survive."

"Yes," The voice meows. "My mother told me that once."

"Then your mother is very smart," I meow. "Thank her for me, will you?"

"I'm not sure if I can get home," The voice replies sadly. "I am stuck in the Dark Forest until Rosestar returns."

"That's not a high chance," I reply darkly. "Here, help me up. I think I can solve your problem."

I feel a soft, fluffy paw grasp my foreleg and heave me up to a sitting position. I blink a few times, and my vision returns. I am facing a light brown cat with thin, black stripes and piercing yellow eyes.

"Hi, I'm Cedarpaw," The cat meows. "What's your name?"

"Snowsong," I answer. "Which Clan are you from?"

"I'm from IceClan," Cedarpaw replies. "My mother is Sorrelfall, my father is Duskstorm. My sister is Mistpaw. My aunt is Featherstar, the leader of IceClan."

"I know Featherstar, for a matter-of-fact." I mew. "I helped her find her parents, Amberfang and Honeystream. And then I died." My head droops down.

"I'm sorry," Cedarpaw meows. "I wish I could help you."

"N-no, its fine," I reply, surprised at the young apprentice's thoughtfulness and kindness. "But while I'm here, I suppose that I can continue your training."

Cedarpaw's ears prick. "That would be great!" he meows. "How about we get started?"


	9. Chapter 9

_Featherstar's POV_

Featherstar sat in her den, watching the two newly named warriors, Mistcloud and Cedarstrike, sit vigil.

_He will betray his Clan, _The voice whispered in Featherstar's ear. _He will kill all those that pitied him, looked down on him..._

"Stop it," she muttered irritably. The voice had been getting clearer and clearer all moon, and now Featherstar referred to it as, well, 'The Voice'.

"Are you all right, Featherstar?" Hollycloud slipped into Featherstar's den, a mouse dangling from her jaws.

"I'm fine," Featherstar meowed absently. The Voice was surging through her brain once more.

_He betrayed me, he will betray you. Endless days of terror, a killing every single day..._

Featherstar groaned. "Perhaps you should rest," Hollycloud suggested. Featherstar had not told anybody about the Voice, but had only told Hollycloud that she was going under 'stress'.

"Yeah, yeah I think I should." Featherstar mumbled, settling down in her nest. _DO NOT IGNORE ME! _The Voice shrieked. _HERE IS THE WARNING! Cedarstrike is dangerous, very very dangerous...he will kill all that you love in order to hurt you, make you vulnerable...He will make sure he will reach that top spot...he wants to be deputy, to be leader..._

Pain thundered through Featherstar, bellowing and bellowing, growing stronger and stronger...It was pure grief, regret, betrayal, revenge...There was blood flowing everywhere, and she was caught in it, her fur was dragging her down to the ground...

"Featherstar?

Featherstar was immediately yanked out of her thoughts.

"I'm leaving this one poppy seed and mouse here." Hollycloud meowed. "Make sure to eat the poppy seed after you finish the mouse. You should find yourself a painless sleep."

Nodding gratefully, Featherstar munched into the mouse and quickly lapped up the poppy seed. As she did this, her whole entire den was illuminated with a glowing, bright, light.

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

"I'm a warrior!"

A purr rises in my throat. "Great job, Cedar-?"

"-strike." The warrior replies. "I just finished my vigil, and I'm _exhausted." _Cedarstrike quickly collapses on the floor. After a few moments, he begins to snore.

I watch the young warrior sleep. It has been a couple of moons since I first saw Cedarstrike, and we have developed a great friendship. Sure, life in the Dark Forest is boring, but the daily visits from Cedarstrike always lighten up the mood. Not like there is such thing as 'light' in the Dark Forest.

I'm not sure if StarClan knows I am here. I try my best to hear some conversations at the StarClan border, but I cannot enter into the depths of StarClan. I am now just a soul, living in limbo. I am neither live or dead. I also don't necessarily need a form, either. I am just made up of wisps of smoke, and in order to attain a solid form I must travel down to where my body is buried and eject as much life essence as possible from my body.

My life is mostly the same as it had been before, except I can travel down to the forest anytime I want. I frequently visit Frost, and sometimes DarkClan. But I can't do it that often - although the treacherous battle has been stopped, Patchstar still feels hatred toward me. SunClan patrols are at the DarkClan/SunClan border every single time I visit the forest. I have to be careful when I slip by them, since my invisible form isn't as effective as it was when I was in StarClan.

At least I have Cedarstrike. We both made a promise - we would always stay here in the Dark Forest for one another. We would never leave one's side.

Cedarstrike's snores slowly grow fainter and fainter, until he blinks his eyes and yawns. "That should do," he meows, stretching his limbs.

"Great," I purr, bounding over to where he lays. I lay right next to him and we both look up at the starless sky.

"You know, the night is always so lonely here," I mew. "Living in limbo isn't the greatest life ever, but at least its something. I need to thank you for saving me from death's edge, from vanishing from this world forever."

"No problem," Cedarstrike meows, flexing his claws.

"You're a great friend, Cedarstrike," I continue. "Life would be miserable with out you. You changed my life into something even better."

Cedarstrike blushes a deep red. "W-while we're on this subject, I-I was wondering..."

Panic rises in my chest. If he is going to ask what I think he is...

"...well, well, I was just wondering if..." Cedarstrike takes a deep breath. "Would you like to be my mate?"

I stare into those yellow eyes, that soft, fluffy furball that I have trained since he was only six moons old. I immediately know I can't - I can't do it. What if Hawktalon findd out? Bramblefang? Ashsong? But then...Larkflight would actually have a chance into gaining Hawktalon back. And I don't want that to happen. I don't want her to feel that she won - she took my life, she took my mate...No.

"I'm sorry, Cedarstrike," I meow breathlessly. "But I can't."

"I knew it!" Cedarstrike spits, leaping to his paws. "You just can't be my mate! I actually thought - thought I might have a good chance!"

"No, Cedarstrike, you don't understand!" I cry, also leaping to my paws.

"Oh, I do understand!" Cedarstrike growls, backing away. "I'm leaving and never coming back!"

"B-but the promise! Our promise!" Tears well up in my eyes and I can feel them running down my face, splashing onto the dead earth.

"There is no promise!" Cedarstrike snarls. "No more promise!"

And with that, he's gone.


	10. Chapter 10

_Featherstar's POV_

Featherstar stared at the light as a white she-cat stepped out, her amber eyes glowing.

"Hello," The she-cat meowed. "I think you know who I am."

"Snowsong," Featherstar breathed. "W-what a surprise." The she-cat delicately stepped out onto the smooth stone floor. She fixed her gaze on Featherstar.

"How is life?" Featherstar questioned, trembling.

"Good, good," Snowsong meowed absently. "But I'm not here for that. I'm here to warn you."

Anger flared up in Featherstar. "No more warnings!" she meowed, shaking her head firmly. "I've had enough with this stupid cat plaguing my dreams, my thoughts, my mind with warnings, warnings, _warnings. _And I don't even know who this cat is?"

Snowsong just stared at Featherstar kindly and blinked.

"You," Featherstar whispered. "But - I don't understand. What does Cedarstrike have anything to do with you?"

"A lot." Snowsong meowed simply. "Let's just say that a StarClan cat accidentally killed me, I almost vanished forever, until Cedarstrike - Cedarpaw then, pulled me out of death's edge and into limbo. In limbo, I can live happy, but I must be stuck in the Dark Forest. I spoke to StarClan - and this was rare, especially since I am not able to cross the StarClan border - and they told me that I was apparently sending you warnings and visions when I was sleeping about the evilness of Cedarstrike."

"He is not evil," Featherstar bristled. "And I do not appreciate you meddling with me! I look like a madcat now - I think I'm going crazy!"

"Sure, he may not be evil," Snowsong shrugged. "But right now he is feeling angry - eager for revenge. Perhaps this happened because of my...choice." She looked guiltily down at her paws. "He asked me if I wished to become his mate. I declined."

"So it is your own fault, then, that my Clan might suffer evil murders!" Featherstar roared.

"Yes, it is." Snowsong blinked. "Don't be surprised if he seems grumpy, irritated easily. He betrayed me by leaving the Dark Forest, and now he will betray the Clan. But first, he will take on a mate. And I'm sorry if I continue to send warnings and visions - it is just the pure remorse and regret that I am feeling."

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

I grit my teeth as I watch Sandpaw's apprentice ceremony. _That should've been MY kit! _I snarl in my head. _Not Bluefeather and Cedarstrike's - mine!_

Of course my predictions were correct. Cedarstrike diddy-doddled over to Bluefeather, Daisyheart's daughter, and became mates. And now, their only daughter, Sandpaw, is being apprenticed.

Big deal. I know what's going to happen next.

Or at least, about to.

I close my eyes and start concentrating on the future.

* * *

_Cedarstrike's POV_

"Your mentor is..." My shoulders tense as Cloudfall is about to name the mentor of Sandpaw, my daughter. Since Featherstar is expecting kits, Cloudfall is filling in for her.

I expect that I'm going to be Sandpaw's mentor. I mean, why wouldn't I? I'm strong, smart, powerful. I'm well-respected throughout the Clan. I keep my head at all times. I'm _perfect. _

"Cedar-" Cloudfall begins. Duskstorm suddenly leaps out of the crowd and stands in between Cloudfall and Sandpaw. I stare at my father. What is he doing?

"Y-you can't let Cedarstrike be a mentor!" Duskstorm screeches. I can't believe what I'm hearing. My father, my very own father, turning _against _me? No. No, it can't be possible.

The whole entire Clan gasps. Cloudfall is clearly confused - he stares at Duskstorm. "Why not?" he meows.

"B-because he doesn't have any experience!" Duskstorm blurts out. "I think its best if he watches other mentors first."

I dig my unsheathed claws into the fresh earth. I grit my teeth to stop myself from yelling, screaming, and getting into a temper tantrum.

"Very well, then." Cloudfall meows. "Redstripe, you will mentor Sandpaw." My eyes are blazing with anger when the red tabby tom trots up to my daughter and touches noses with her. Duskstorm quickly slips out of camp.

I slump over to where Bluefeather is sitting.

"Baby, are you okay-"

"I'm FINE!" I snarl. "Leave me ALONE!" I heavily ram into her, pushing her into the ground. Thankfully, nobody in the Clan sees this - especially since she's sitting behind the nursery. Don't ask me how she watched the ceremony. She just did.

I head out of camp, my breath ragged.

I need to find him.

Now.


	11. Chapter 11

_Featherstar's POV_

"Cloudfall, would you like to go out on a walk with me?" Featherstar approached the white-furred deputy.

The tom looked up, his eyes sparking with excitement. "Sure, Featherstar - why not?"

Together, the two cats strolled out in the forest, watching the first cats of StarClan appear in the sky.

"You know, Featherstar," Cloudfall meowed as they sat by the riverbank. "I just think that you're a great cat. And..."

"Its fine," Featherstar purred. "I know what you mean." She snuggled closer towards Cloudfall.

"Don't ever leave me alone," Featherstar whispered as they stared up at the glowing moon.

"I promise I won't." Cloudfall murmured back.

"I promise."

* * *

_Cedarstrike's POV_

I pace through the forest, waiting for him. I know he will come soon.

Crickets are chirping as the moon slowly rises in the darkening sky. I keep on unsheathing, and sheathing my claws.

Finally, after I while, I hear a rustle in the bushes. My ears pricked, I keep my claws unsheathed and approach the place where I heard the sound.

Another rustle. I must be getting close. I lightly walk on the ground, careful not to reveal myself.

And then I see him. Prowling through the forest, eyes wide with fear.

He should be afraid. A growl builds up in my throat, but I reluctantly stop it. Suddenly, he was right next to me. The only thing that separated us was the bush right in between us.

I slide out into the night. He immediately tenses, and unsheathes his claws.

"NO!" Duskstorm cries, cowering down.

"YOU STOPPED MY CHANCE!" I roar, slowly approaching him. "WHY? WHY?"

Duskstorm trembles, moistening his lips. "For...your...safety..." he weakly murmurs.

I know that he lied. "TELL THE TRUTH!" I shriek, bringing down a powerful, but yet weak, blow to his stomach. Duskstorm spasms, clasping his wound.

"F-featherstar...w-warned me..." Duskstorm gasps, fighting to stay alive.

"WHY?!" I snarl, bring down an extremely powerful blow to his neck. Blood bubbles at his lips as Duskstorm yowls in pain. He twitches, and convulses as blood pours out of the wound.

"S-she..." Duskstorm whimpers. "Said...you were...evil..." And with that, he dies.

I step back, satisfied at what I had done. Filthy blood - my father didn't deserve to live.

And now, I just needed to go find Featherstar.

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

I am sitting alone in the Dark Forest once again. I attempted to see through the future - I failed. Apparently StarClan doesn't want me to see that far. I guess I have to wait.

I have been sitting for a long time when there's a flash of light. I stare at the light. Who will be visiting me now?

The light weakens, and in its place is a blue-grey she-cat. For a moment, she is floating in the air, but then she collapses onto the ground. I immediately rush to her side.

_This is Bluefeather_, I think. _Why is she here? She wasn't evil. _A thought suddenly strikes me. What if...StarClan _refuses_ to accept any more cats? It must be because there is such great evil brewing in the Clans. The tension between DarkClan and SunClan...the evilness erupting in IceClan...the Clans are in terror. StarClan must think that there is no good left in the Clans.

Suddenly, Bluefeather's eyes fly open. First they are just tunnels of light, but next they are amber. She gasps, and pants, and looks straight at me.

"Where...am I?" she mutters weakly. I stare at her sadly. "You are in the Dark Forest," I murmur, bowing my head. "StarClan is no longer accepting any more cats."

"Why?" Bluefeather asks, sitting up.

"There is too much evil in the Clans," I reply. "DarkClan and SunClan still want to battle - even though StarClan warned them. There is evilness in IceClan - I know that you know who this cat is. He is your mate - Cedarstrike."

Bluefeather's eyes widen. "Cedarstrike would _never!" _she protests. "He is the most sweetest, charming cat I have ever met!"

"If he was sweet and charming, would he really kill you?" I inquire, flicking my ears.

Bluefeather seems lost for words.

"Well, welcome to the Dark Forest, anyway," I meow lazily. "You are NOT going to enjoy your afterlife. Sorry about that."


	12. Chapter 12

_Featherstar's POV_

"Congratulations, Featherstar, you have two new kits!"

The nursery air was filled with warmth and the scent of milk. Featherstar sighed as the pain from her kitting slowly faded away, and her kits began to suckle.

Cloudfall slid into the nursery. "They're beautiful!" he purred, immediately rushing over to Featherstar and covering her ears with licks. "You're so strong and talented...and so are our kits!"

"Here." Hollycloud pushed forward a bunch of herbs. "Its borage. It will help you produce your milk."

Featherstar tiredly bent down and lapped up all the herbs. She wrinkled her nose at the bitter and tangy taste, but managed to swallow it.

"What will you call them?" The medicine cat asked gently. Featherstar stared down at the dark grey tom and the pure white she-kit.

"Duskkit," she decided. Cloudfall was nodding his approval. "In honor of Duskstorm," he mewed. Featherstar stared at the she-kit. She was cute and quite cuddly, and looked strangely familiar...

"Snowkit." she whispered. Snowkit squirmed around, and Featherstar could've sworn a star had been printed onto Snowkit's chest. _In honor of Snowsong. _Featherstar thought to herself as Cloudfall purred once more.

"Welcome to the world, Snowkit and Duskkit."

* * *

_Snowsong's POV...Well, it should be something different...but you'll find out soon._

I blink open my eyes and I am greeted by a wave of light.

Light? Where the hell is _light _coming from? This is the Dark Forest, for StarClan's sake! But...what if this isn't the Dark Forest.

"Awesome! You opened your eyes!"

_What? _I immediately spring to my paws. Wait...my paws. Are they _stubby?!_

"Snowkit, what's wrong?"

SnowKIT?! Okay, something is definitely wrong.

I stare straight ahead to see Featherstar and Cloudfall, the leader and deputy of IceClan.

"What are _you _doing here?" I burst out before I can stop myself. The two warriors look confused.

"Well, I'm a queen now." Featherstar points out, blinking her eyes. "So I have to stay in the nursery."

"N-nursery?" I stammer.

"Yes, the nursery." Cloudfall nods. He leans in close to me. "Snowkit, are you sure you're okay?"

Oh no. Oh no. Oh no.

StarClan did NOT just do what I think they did! No way jose!

As I stare at the two warriors, well, now my 'parents', dread falls upon my shoulders.

I have been reincarnated.

* * *

Well, sort of. First of all, when I go to sleep, I'm back to Snowsong. When I wake up, I'm SnowKIT.

WHAT KIND OF JOKE IS THIS, STARCLAN?!

Oops. Sorry for yelling. Anyways, this is not funny at all. The reason why the reincarnation is not complete (I can still visit my older self and I have my memories) is because I was in limbo. Just pure soul - remember? So StarClan couldn't really finish the reincarnation and erase my spirit and memory. Instead, I'm Snowkit with the brains of a brilliant, thirty-four moon old she-cat. And I already know how to hunt, fight...everything.

URGH.

"Snowkit, do you want to go outside?" Do I WANT to go outside? Its more like I WANT to go back to the Dark Forest. Sure, its lonely and dark and everything, but I prefer that rather than becoming a KIT.

I wonder why this is a punishment, though. I wonder this as I pad outside with Featherstar and Duskkit. Maybe its because I stopped the murder of Frost. Maybe its because I basically failed my task, especially since the Council convinced Patchstar, not me. Who knows?

But I have to tell_ someone. _Good thing is, I already know who that someone is! Featherstar, _duh. _At first, she might not believe me, but I can manage.

Also, I recall Darkstar telling me of a special ritual that returns the reincarnated soul back to its original owner...and it requires a Clan leader. Hmm...I wonder where I can find a Clan leader...oh wait! My 'mother'! Isn't she a Clan leader?

Ah...I love sarcasm.

"Ah, Featherstar," I nearly jump out of my wits (again) when Mousefang and Rowanfur, two of the elders of IceClan, pad over. Fortunately, I've spend enough time watching IceClan at night for Frost that I know all the Clan cats well enough.

"I see you have two kits!" Mousefang purrs her approval. "What is their names?"

Featherstar smiles proudly. She replies, "Duskkit and Snowkit."

"They will be wonderful warriors," Rowanfur rasps. "I can see it in their futures."

My paws are fidgeting as Duskkit and I continue to walk through camp. It has begun to snow - light snowflakes are beginning to fall and land onto the ground. Duskkit yelps in surprise when one of the snowflakes lands on his nose.

"Its just snow," I purr with a _mrrow _of amusement.

"Its cold!" Duskkit squeaks, attempting to brush off the snowflake. I sit there, watching my supposed 'brother' getting scared by the snowflakes, when I see him.

Rushing through the crowd, desperate to reach someone.

And who's that someone?

Me.


	13. Chapter 13

_Featherstar's POV_

Featherstar lay in darkness. She was alone; there was no light. There was an occasional splash of blood and cries of pain.

Suddenly, four grey streaks appeared out of nowhere, and darted up and down, right and left. They swirled around Featherstar and began to speak.

_He promised me everlasting love! _the first streak shrieked. _He promised...he promised..._

_He said that I was beautiful, _the second streak howled. _He lied...he lied..._

_He swore that I was the one he cared about. _the third streak chimed in. _It was false._

Featherstar gaped in horror as the final and last streak reared up, opening a hole that showed a twisted face filled with anguish, pain, and regret. It was so horrible...so ugly...so _terrifying..._Featherstar could not move.

_He abandoned me after all we've been through, _the face whispered. _He broke our promise. _

And with that, the streak shot straight into Featherstar, entering her body.

* * *

_Snowkit's POV_

"Hi!" Cedarstrike meows breathlessly. I stare up at his towering figure. He's _much _bigger than me now.

Oh, come on, StarClan! Return me back to my original state! The last thing _I _want to do is meet my old friend...I'll have to tell him where Bluefeather ended up. Hmm, what if I faked myself going through a little 'prediction'. Hmm...

"Er - what's your name?" he meows.

"I'm Snowkit." I mew, straightening up my back to make me look taller. "This is my frien-er, brother, Duskkit."

Cedarstrikes stares at me. In his eyes there is...fear? love? Disbelieve-ment? "Do...do you know a cat named Snowsong?" he asks eagerly.

"In fact, I do." I reply as though I don't know what a word he's saying.

"Really? You do?" Cedarstrike's eyes light up.

"What?" My nose wrinkles up. "Actually, I don't think I do."

"Aww." His ears flatten down. He really does look bummed out - it almost makes me feel sorry for him. "Well, see, Snowsong was this cat I _really _liked. I asked if she wanted me to be her mate...she declined. I got rejected." His eyes burns with anger. "I loved her, even when I took on Bluefeather as a mate. But Bluefeather's gone, and..." Cedarstrike shrugs and looks down at his paws. "I can't find Snowsong anywhere. Its killing me."

I inch away from him. _Yeah..._I think to myself. _That news about Bluefeather? __How 'bout later?_

"I've looked everywhere in the Dark Forest," Cedarstrike mumbles to himself as I slowly leave the scene. "She's never there. Only Bluefeather. Only her. But I don't want Bluefeather. I want Snowsong! She's the only one that really touches my heart..."

Yeah. I've decided to reveal myself tonight. If you haven't noticed, I've been hiding myself from him.

Well, now you noticed.


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Featherstar's POV will be written in first person**** ONLY**** for this chapter. I decided to do this since I can make it the feeling of the chapter really 'enter' you.**

_Featherstar's POV_

Pain rips through my soul, my heart. I yowl silently as I lay there in the darkness. I cannot speak. I cannot move. I am worthless.

Regret floods through my body, showering my head with guilt. A jet black storm cloud rumbles above me, screaming and thundering.

I open my eyes, and all I see is pitch blackness. No living thing exists here. I wince as pain shoots through me once more. It ripples like waves, getting stronger and stronger. I can feel tears well up in my eye as the regret begins to increase in power. But what am I regretting? What is it that is so sad? What did I do that made myself feel so guilty?

The waves of the pain, regret, and guilt continue to wash over me, growing in its power after every hit. I start to hear battle cries, yowls filled with pain, and the last cries of dying cats.

Slowly, the pain fades away. The waves grow weaker, and suddenly, it stops.

A single, grey streak exits my body and glows brightly. It shoots light in all directions. The light fades away, to be replaced with a pure white kit.

* * *

I lean forward to see that it is Snowkit. But...it isn't Snowkit. It just isn't. I can't explain it, but I immediately know that this isn't Snowkit.

"Welcome, Featherstar." Snow - no, wait, the _thing _speaks with a strong and powerful voice that echos into my mind, seeping through my body, releasing all the worries, pain, regret, guilt...

"Thank you for letting me possess your body for a few moments," The thing meows. I decide to call it Cassidy Claire. Or Claire Cassidy. Yeah, Claire Cassidy is a nice name, whatever the hell it means.

So, Claire Cassidy steps forward, and looks straight into my eye. A splash of blood flies out of nowhere, landing on the ground with a huge 'splat'.

I'm trembling now, staring at the scarlet puddle.

"I'm sorry that I scared you so much." It continues. "But in order for me to attain my true form, I must pass on all the pain, regret, sorrow, guilt..." Claire Cassidy beings to tremble too. "I am here to talk about Cedarstrike. And what he did to my cats."

"What cats?" I am bristling now. "There is nothing, _nothing _wrong with Cedarstrike! H-he's an excellent warrior that has the ambition of becoming deputy, then leader, just like any other warrior!"

"He is a warrior of ambition of attaining a position of authority and seeks revenge." Claire Cassidy corrects me. "Deep inside, he is brewing with anger. How can you explain the death of your brother, Duskstorm?'

I stop bristling. "He got ran over by a Twoleg monster." I meow. "I saw it myself. I was hunting when I saw his mangled, twisted body lying on the middle of the Thunderpath. It was an accident. It wasn't Cedarstrike's fault."

Claire Cassidy smiles. "Have you noticed anything strange about Cedarstrike these days? Any anger? Regret? Possibly - guilt?" It's smile widens.

I stare at Claire Cassidy. The frequent yells and shrieks coming from the warriors' den...warriors coming to my den in the middle of the night, saying that Cedarstrike was going crazy. His mood after Sandpaw - well, now Sand_cloud's _apprenticeship. Duskstorm's disappearance. His dreary mood...not trying his best during warrior training sessions. He is not the same anymore. As realization dawns on me, Claire Cassidy's smile widens even more I swear it is going to split her face very soon.

"Yes," It murmurs. "Cedarstrike is the murderer of Duskstorm. He is now receiving daily nightmares, overpowered by the pain, the regret..."

"Wh-what did he do?" I whisper. "Wh-what _will _he do?"

Claire Cassidy's smile widens even more - and, yes, it is possible. Dunno how, just go ask her. But the smile was creepy. Weird as heck.

"I think they can explain it better." Claire Cassidy turns and immediately, three streaks appear at her side. The same streaks that I had seem in my dream - but was it a dream?

Slowly, the streaks form into cats, not shining like Claire had done, but almost...sparkling. I blink three times and standing in front of me are the figures of Bluefeather, her sister Redstripe, and a cat that I have never seen.

Bluefeather gracefully steps toward me and breaths onto my muzzle. Her breath smells like fresh mint, but underneath is a rotten and crowfood smell. I attempt to shrink away, but I can't move.

"Cedarstrike said that he would love me forever and ever," Her voice is a like a bell, its sound shattering the air. "But then he killed me. If he really did love me, he would've stopped and calmed down when I told him everything was going to be okay. But he didn't," Bluefeather adds bitterly. This sudden bitterness doesn't match with her soft and soothing voice, so her bell voice starts to sound very shrill.

Redstripe steps forward as Bluefeather retreats to stand next to Claire Cassidy and the anonymous cat. "Soon, Cedarstrike will take me on as a mate," she meows. "He called me beautiful, I believed him. I will bore his kits. Well...not really. I will take on a rogue as a mate. He finds out the truth. The whole entire Clan finds out the truth. He was supposed to escort me out to where Jade, the rogue, lives. Once we were out of sight from camp, Cedarstrike murdered me in cold blood."

I don't dare look up at the last cat.

"My name is Scarlet." The cat meows. "I am Redstripe's daughter. When I met Cedarstrike, Jade and Redstripe were dead. I lived by myself. I had attempted to become mates with multiple rogues. I was lonely - almost bored of life. And then Cedarstrike came. He taught me how to hunt - how to fight. He showed me what his camp looked like close up. I remember pushing my nose against the thorn barrier, watching you talk to that thick-furred white deputy - Cloudfall, that's his name, right? I was strongly attracted to Cedarstrike. He charmed me in a way no other tom had. I didn't know that he was my mother's murderer. Cedarstrike vowed that I was the only one that he cared for. He lied. I found out that he's had other mates too."

I look up to see an extremely pretty, slender red tabby she-cat. She smiles when she sees me finally look straight into her gaze.

"W-what happened?" I mew daringly, shutting my eyes.

"I confronted him." Scarlet whispers. "It was a strong, windy day. Twolegs call it a 'hurricane' that was coming. Big storm. Huge storm. He killed me right there - said that I didn't appreciate all that he had done for me. _Done _for me?! I found this a big disgrace. So now I joined the crew."

"And...and all of this will happen in the future?" I squeeze my eyes even harder, desperate to not let a single ray of light peek inside.

"Well, isn't it the future right now?" Scarlet replies. I can hear her pad back to stand next to Claire Cassidy, Bluefeather, and Redstripe. I open my eyes to see the four she-cats all glowing.

"Well, farewell for now, then." Bluefeather meows, glowing even brighter. Redstripe nods in agreement, and Scarlet flashes me a dazzling smile.

Claire Cassidy looks at me straight in the eye, "By the way, my name's not Claire Cassidy. I'd prefer you call me 'Lollipop'. Don't ask what it means." There's a faint _pop, _and before I can say anything else, they disappear.

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

I glance passionately at my crew: Bluefeather, Redstripe, Scarlet, and, of course, me. All of us share one thing: We were all betrayed by Cedarstrike. It is now our mission to spread the word, share our stories. I managed to venture into the depths of the future, found Redstripe and Scarlet, and brought them to the Dark Forest. Now, we have daily meetings at night.

"We all know by now that the time has been converted to the future," I begin to speak as everyone settles down in the Dark Forest. We've all just arrived - we all live in different places. I, of course, live in the world of IceClan as a kit. Redstripe lives high up in a tree in the Dark Forest - she has always loved climbing. Scarlet lives inside the tree trunk. Bluefeather lives in a small cave near them.

"I travelled too many times to the future, much to many..." I continue. "I can sense that StarClan is angry. They attempted to shut me up, you know. They send me visions, warnings...telling me to stop spreading the word of Cedarstrike and just enjoy my life as an IceClan cat. Enjoy, I say? _Enjoy? _My reincarnation is supposed to be a _punishment!" _They all yowl and nod in approval, politely applauding.

"When Featherstar returns to consciousness, she will find herself midst of chaos. I, and my 'brother', Duskpaw, will both be apprentices, apprenticed to Mistcloud and Cedarstrike. DarkClan and SunClan have waged war on each other - and they have been fighting for one and half moons. Their forces are slowly dying off...the Clans are slowly crumbling apart. IceClan must supply some food and shelter to the injured warriors, but apparently Featherstar refuses to do this. Cedarstrike has started his own rebellion against Featherstar, and has gathered many supporters. He is attempting to take over the leader position." I continue to pace on the dead earth. "Any questions so far?"

When every one shakes their head, I nod approvingly. "We'll have to return to the Clans. Face our old Clanmates, maybe our enemies...but we must do this in order for the Clans to not die off. When Cedarstrike attains power, blood will be shed, and no one will be happy. A time of chaos is approaching. Are we ready to go and fight?!"

"Yes!" My crew chants. I smile. "C'mon, then. What are we waiting for?"


	15. Chapter 15

_Featherstar's POV_

"I believe in a better future! A better future in _all of us! _If we supply SunClan and DarkClan with food and shelter, they'll think that we're superior! They'll thank us and will definitely return a favor _any time we ask them to!" _

Featherstar stood near her den, the hanging lichen hiding her from sight. For some reason, she wished to not give food and shelter to the fighting Clans. She didn't know why. Was it because prey was scarce during leaf-bare, and they didn't have enough to spare? Or was it because that IceClan was growing, and there was no more room for any more cats? Or was it because if both SunClan and DarkClan cats rested here, would there be arguments between the two Clans?

A smile slid onto Featherstar's face as she thought more and more reasons - each one better than the first. In her mind she thought up of a short but powerful speech, and decided to pad up to where Cedarstrike was standing on the Mossyrock.

"Excuse me," Featherstar meowed politely, but she made sure that Cedarstrike could sense the coolness underneath. Cedarstrike nodded back, saying, "Of course." But Featherstar saw his eyes sharp with annoyance. She knew that he had caught the coldness of her words.

"I know most of you are angry with me," Featherstar began, looking straight down at her Clan. "You say, why won't you give SunClan and DarkClan food and shelter? Why? I see that most of you are on Cedarstrike's side." She gazed down at three-quarters of the Clan - Cedarstrike's followers. "And some of you, well, you don't know what side to pick." She gazed down at the rest of the Clan.

"But today, I hope that you take a moment to think, think about which side you're in. If you decide to stay, fine. If you decide to move, even better. Just think about it after I present my speech." Taking in a deep breath, Featherstar continued with her speech.

"Why haven't I given our two neighboring Clans help? Well, its leaf-bare right now. I don't know why those idiots decided to have a fight right now! Prey is scarce, herbs are not growing right now, do you think that IceClan can spare? If we share our food, we will have none for ourselves!" Plenty of cats started murmuring; they were deep in thought.

"If we give shelter," she continued, her voice more powerful. "We won't have any room to sleep!"

"We can always make more dens," Emberblaze, a young strong ginger warrior, pointed out. Featherstar looked down at the tom.

"Perhaps the SunClan and DarkClan will, I don't know, let's say...tell our camp secrets to their Clan?" she meowed slyly. There were several gasps and nods of approval.

"We never know. You can never trust a SunClan or DarkClan cat. Do you know how greedy Patchstar is? How hungry he is for knowledge? Last Gathering, he tried to pick up as many IceClan secrets from me! I do hope that you noticed," Featherstar glared at Cedarstrike, who most likely did not notice.

More yowls of approval erupted from the Clan. "If we let them stay here," Featherstar bellowed. "The warriors will probably start arguments! They will pull us into a battle that we are not a part of! This battle is not our battle - and I would like to keep it that way."

A burst of yowls, nods, and screams exploded from IceClan. Featherstar smiled. She knew that she had one the battle. Once IceClan had quieted down, she roared,

"WHO IS YOUR LEADER?!"

"Featherstar! Featherstar! Featherstar!" IceClan cheered. Cedarstrike lashed out his tail and dug his unsheathed claws into the freshly dug earth.

Suddenly, paws were thundering against the forest floor. All heads were directed to the thorn barrier.

"It is time," Amberfang murmured. "They have united and come to destroy us."

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

"GO! GO!" I roar over the thundering paws of SunClan and DarkClan. "Go beat their butts - go!" I watch as Bluefeather, Redstripe, and Scarlet are also pointing the Clans to the right direction. We were coming down to the Clans, to talk about Cedarstrike, when we were hit by a wall of energy. Suddenly, we felt the need to have a little fun, so why not start an even bigger battle?

I can hear screams and cries of surprise coming from the IceClan camp. Nodding to my crew, I leap into action.

The battle is a blur, I'm just killing after killing. For some reason, the sound of limp bodies thudding onto the ground makes me feel EXCITED!

"Bluefeather, Redstripe, Scarlet!" I call over the chaos. "Join the battle!"

I'm striking the killing blow to one cat when I recognize who it is. My jaw drops down in horror, and suddenly I don't feel like killing anymore - and I wonder what I am doing in a battle.

My victim has been Hawktalon.


	16. Chapter 16

_Featherstar's POV_

Featherstar watched in horror as warrior after warrior poured into the IceClan. Eventually the thorn barrier couldn't take it anymore, and it split. The remaining bits of the barrier snagged onto the moving warriors' pelts, therefore hurting them.

"SunClan! DarkClan! Attack!" Featherstar pricked her ears when she saw a pure white ghost float into camp. Wait - it wasn't a _ghost. _It was Claire Cassidy! But...Claire Cassidy was _Snowsong?!_ Featherstar stared in disbelief as the white warrior zoomed into camp and began attacking the IceClan warriors.

Featherstar started to make her way towards Snowsong when she was blocked by a hissing blue grey she-cat. "Let me through!" Featherstar spoke to her friend. Bluefeather reared up and growled. "I'm no friend of yours," she snarled. "I am a WARRIOR!" With that, she sprang at Featherstar and pinned her to the ground. Featherstar easily threw off the spirit, and pounced on top of Bluefeather. She was bringing down the killing blow when she heard a loud scream.

"Stop!" Featherstar craned her head around to see Cedarstrike running towards them. "Stop! You can't kill an innocent cat!" he cried.

"She's not innocent!" Featherstar snapped. "She's a stinking traitor!"

"No!" Cedarstrike's eyes widened. "Bluefeather is the most kindest, most caring cat I have ever met."

"Get out of my way, evil," Bluefeather hissed. "You left me in the darkness, you filth, dirty blood!"

"I'm sorry," Cedarstrike meowed simply, not blinking an eye. "My decision was not wise. I was blinded by the hunger and greed of becoming leader. Now I have decided to just become the best warrior, and perhaps if Featherstar approves, I will become deputy."

Bluefeather froze. Her eyes widened until you couldn't see the whites of her eyes.

"B-bluefeather?" Featherstar meowed uncertainly, springing off the blue grey she-cat.

"W-where am I?" Bluefeather meowed. The sclera was back. She looked from Featherstar to Cedarstrike, then back to Featherstar. Realization dawned onto Bluefeather.

"I'm sorry I did that, Featherstar," Bluefeather mewed. "I-I don't know what got into me. Anyways, Cedarstrike," she fixed her gaze onto the light brown tom. "Since when were you so...noble?"

"Noble?" Cedarstrike blinked. "I realized that, maybe I just wasn't good at being evil. Maybe it was time to change. But I've sinned too much. Killing my father, killing my mates..." He shuddered. "I know that StarClan destined me to become the villain. But I'm going to change." With that, he unsheathed his claws and plunged them into his heart.

Featherstar stared at the tom. What was he doing? Cedarstrike convulsed and collapsed onto the ground. Before he died, he looked straight at Featherstar.

"Tell...tell...Snowsong that I loved her...and I forgive her for declining my request..." Cedarstrike gasped. And with that, he was gone. Featherstar stared at the limp body.

Now that the supposed villain was gone, who was the villain now?

* * *

_Snowsong's POV_

I stare down at my bloody paws. What...what have I done? Why did I suddenly feel so greedy for hunger, for blood...

"Snow...song," Hawktalon gasps. I run to his side and clasp his paw. "I'm sorry," I sob. I can feel huge, fat, pearly tears sliding down my cheek. "I'm so sorry."

"I...knew you had a reason..." Hawktalon's lips bubble with blood. Blood pools out of the wound in his neck. "I'll...I'll see you in StarClan...soon..." His grasp on my paw releases and I stare into his blank gaze.

All my fault. This is all my fault. Why...why was I so evil during a period of time? Unless...

"Yes." I snap my head around to see Larkflight slink out from shadows. "It was me. Me."

"What are you doing here?" I snarl, sliding out my claws. Larkflight cackles and, with a flick of tail, she freezes me.

Literally. I am now stuck in a block of ice.

"You see, one night I was traveling in the moors of StarClan. I intended to find you, but I found Rosestar, the former leader of IceClan. She told me what she had done. She told me that I was now in the Prisoner Meadows - where StarClan sent the cats filled with so much evil that they could not live in the Dark Forest." Larkflight cackles once more and begins to pace up and down very, very slowly.

"She taught me all sorts of magic. Magic that was supposed to do me _good. _But I quickly found out how I could turn them into valuable weapons." Larkflight stops pacing and looks straight at me. Ice water trickles down my back. I suddenly have an idea.

"I spoke in Frost's mind - I told her that she should steal prey. I convinced Patchstar that StarClan was waging war against SunClan, and that he should fight back. I used a piece of magic to make your crew turn evil and kill off my enemies for me." Larkflight smiles. "I directed you to where Hawktalon was standing. I ordered you to kill him. And you did. It is almost scary at how much control I have." She cackles once more.

"Now, I think I should ask you which way I should kill you, by using the powers of magic. What do you want: Poison? Falling of a cliff? What?" Larkflight's eyes burn dangerously.

I manage to move my mouth. "Fire," I choke out.

Larkflight seems delighted. "Excellent. You really do have the right ideas, don't you? Its a pity you have to die." She flicks her tail once more and opens her mouth. Out comes a stream of fire, directed straight to the ice block. I escape before the flames manage to touch my skin. I sneak out and position myself behind Larkflight.

"Where is she?" Larkflight mutters, staring at the pool of melted ice. "Is she dead? Was she incinerated into ashes?" I pounce and strike her neck. Larkflight, however, quickly flicks her tail and a boulder comes out of nowhere and squishes me to the ground.

"I guess its the end of both of us," Larkflight pants as blood pours out of the wound. "But I will be happy, knowing that I received my revenge! I killed Snowsong! I killed Snow-" Her cheers are cut off as she gives a gasp of surprise, and her head droops over her shoulder.

I wheeze as I gasp for breath. Pain surges through my veins.

"I'm...coming...Hawktalon..." I choke. But I know that this is the end. I will never walk this world again.

Ever.

**AN: Hm, yup, yup, I think that's the end of A New Beginning. Loved it? Review. Hated it? Review. Should I do an epilogue? Review. Should I do a prequel? Review. Should I do a sequel to the sequel? Review.**

**Basically, REVIEW!**

**Thanks so much for reading the Feather and Snow series! (Yes, thats the name.)**

**- Snowfluff**


	17. Chapter 0

Hey y'all. Its Snowfluff, the author of the Feather and Snow series.

Most of you (or all of you) have noticed that this chapter is entitled 'Chapter 0'.

Well, this chapter isn't _really _a chapter, and since I know that I'm not allowed to put one simple Author's Note in one chapter, I'm gonna include a short little epilogue at the end.

Anyways, I'm thinking of doing both a sequel to the sequel and a prequel. So...it won't be a trilogy. It'll be a...hmm, cuatrology? (I'm taking Spanish.)

Whatever. Here's my question to YOU, the readers.

Should I do:

**A. **The sequel to the sequel first.

OR

**B. **The prequel first.

To state your answer, please post a review! All reviews do by September 12th.

Now - to the epilogue! (I'm not telling you who's POV it is. You should be able to guess.)

_Epilogue_

I'm surrounded by pure darkness. What the, I think. Where am I?

I open my mouth to yell out for help. Big mistake. Darkness enters my body and floods my mind with terrible, terrible thoughts.

I fight back desperately - I was born a warrior, right? I can win this battle.

But the darkness already reminds me that my essence is slowly seeping out of my body, into the darkness itself. Soon I realize that I will _become _darkness.

Screaming for help, I suddenly feel a furry paw on my foreleg.


End file.
